Austin & Ally love story
by spellmist
Summary: Austin and Ally are the best of friends, but what happens when one of the two start to feel something more than just friendship? Will these new found feelings bring them closer together to become something more than just friends. Or will it tare them apart? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Austin and ally!

Ally's POV

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock...Come on! Come on, come on, come on!

RING! Finally! As the bell rang everyone cheered in happiness. I Couldn't help but smile along with the other learners in my class. It had been a long and boring day. Well there was that one moment when Dez was walking in the hall and a hamster fell out of his pants. And to make it even weirder he started flirting with it! If that's not weird I don't know what is.

"Its here! Its finally here!" Yelled Austin as he and and Dez did their handshake. "Yeah man! Summer break!" Said Dez as they made their way out of the class.

"What are your plans Ally?" Asked Trish as she joined me at my locker. I just shrugged. "I don't know."

"What doesn't Ally know?" Asked Austin as he and Dez walked up to me and Trish. "What she's going to do this summer break." Answered Trish.

"Ally, be creative! You can do anything."

"Yeah, maybe I'll work on a new song." I said as I closed my locker and made my way to Trish's car. "If that's what you want to do,then yeah,sure we can work on a song." Austin said as he walked with me and Trish.

"Well, sorry to change this "important" topic but, See you at sonic boom." Dez said as he took Austin's car keys and sat in Austin's car. "Yeah see ya at Sonic Boom." Austin said giving me a smile as he joined Dez in the car.

"Make! Make you do a double take!" You could hear Dez singing along to one of Austin's CD's he had in his car. It was really funny. Then you'd see Austin telling him to chill and calm down.

"What's wrong Ally?" Trish asked as we drove to Sonic Boom. "Nothings wrong."

"Oh please! You haven't said a word the hole drive and when the bell rang you barley said a word. What's wrong?" Trish asked genuinely concerned.

"Nothings wrong, I promise!" I said giving her a smile.

She didn't seem to convinced.

To be honest, I have been feeling a bit down lately. And yeah, I know I should probably be happy that its summer break, but I don't know...I just feel, down.

As we got to Sonic Boom I saw Dez sitting on the counter reading a magazine about games. "Where's Austin?" I asked as Trish and I walked into Sonic Boom.

"Oh, he saw some cute girl and said he'd meet up with us." Dez said as he started reading his magazine again. "Oh, okay."

"I'm just going to go put my bag down upstairs."

"Okay." Said Trish.

As I entered the practice room, I could feel my hart break. The real reason why I've been depressed lately is because, I developed a crush on my best friend Austin.

And I know I shouldn't have feelings for him...but I can't help it. The way he smiles when he talks to me. His big brown eyes. His sexy, messy blonde hair. That's enough to make a girls legs turn yo jelly.

And to make matters worse, I know Austin doesn't like me. I know for a fact he doesn't. So hearing Dez say Austin is flirting with another girl...it broke me. It really did. I let out a big sigh as I put my school bag down by the piano. I was making my way down stairs when Austin suddenly came running through the door with a big smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy?" Asked Trish as she stop next to Dez who was still sitting on the counter. "Yeah, why are you so happy?" I asked as I stood behind the counter now joining them all. Austin gave us all a big smile.

"I just scored a date with a really cool girl!" Austin yells as he and Dez do their handshake. Did you hear that? That was the sound of my heart being broken into a million peaces! I thought as I faked a smile. "That's great Austin!" I say trying to feel happy for him.

"Hey! How about to celebrate me scoring a date we all go to Minnie's?" Austin asked as he looked at all of us. "I'm sorry Austin, but I have to watch the store." I say as I quickly help a customer.

"And I need to go work." Trish says as she is about to leave. "Wait! You'd rather go work than hang out with me and Dez?" Austin asked as he indicated towards Dez and himself.

Trish looked at both of them and gave a sarcastic face. "No! I'd rather spend the entire day with the two of you."

"Really!?" Dez asked as he gives Trish a worm smile.

"Hell no!" She said as she leaves with a dramatic exit.

"Ally are you sure you don't wanna come with us?"

"Yes Austin, I'm sure. Maybe next time!" I say trying to cheer him up. Austin gives me a sad smile bit nods.

"I guess its just you and me buddy!" Austin says as he looks at Dez. "Awesome! But before we go, I need to drink my pills."

"Pills what pills?" Austin asks as Dez starts taking out different kinds of pill holders.

"How many pills do you drink?" I ask as I study his pill holders. "A lot Ally." Dez says in a serious voice. "Ah! Her e they are!" Dez exclaims as he drinks one. "Now we can go!" Dez says as he leaves the store.

"Bye Ally. See you tomorrow." Austin says as he gives me a big hug. I breath in his scent and it makes my mind go crazy! "See you tomorrow Austin." I say as he leaves as well.

This is a very short chapter, but I would like it if you guys and gals would review so I know whether or not to make it a story. Please review! Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Austin & Ally!

Ally's POV

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom. Here's your change." I kindly say as I hand my last customer his change.

I close and lock the door as I lock the cash register. I look around the now empty store. I look up towards the practice room as I softly smile.

"Well. Its finally summer break and I have nothing to do. How fun." I sarcastically say as I head up towards the practice room.

I slowly make my way towards the piano, brushing my fingertips ever so slightly along the black and white keys. I can't help but smile. Music is my passion, my deepest thoughts. Music is my life.

I sit down on the piano bench as I start to play a song I had written the first time I started feeling something for Austin. The weird thing about this song is, its not slow and sad. Its up beat and catchy. And I, kind of like it.

You see that's the thing about Austin. When I'm with him I feel like I can do anything. When I think about him I feel courage and bravery. Austin brings out the me I wish I could be.

He's the reason I overcame my stage fright. He's the reason why I am not as scared as I use to be. He's the reason why I do what I do. Without Austin...I am nothing. I'm just little old scared Ally that can't do anything.

Ugh! Why do I have to feel these stupid emissions towards him! I mentally yell as I hit with both my hands loudly onto the piano keys. Suddenly, my eyes start to feel warm and moist.

I'm...crying?! Why am I crying!? I have no good reason to cry! "Your crying because Austin doesn't feel the same about you as you do about him." My conscious tells me. This only makes my crying worse.

More tears start to fall from my eyes as they roll down my cheeks. The only sound that can be heard is the fading sounds of the piano keys that I had hit earlier and my faint sobbing.

No! You will not cry. A specially not about some stupid guy not liking you. But the problem with that is. Its not just any stupid guy. Its Austin. The handsome blonde that stole your heart."Why...why...WHY!?" I yell as I sob into my hands while I am still seated on the piano bench.

Austin's POV

After Dez and I had gone to Minis for a celebration lunch I decided to walk over to Sonic Boom to check and see if Ally was still there. As I reach Sonic Boom I see that the lights are still on. Even the practice room is brightly lit.

"That's strange. Ally usually turns off all the lights before she leaves." I say as I feel the doors. "Locked?" I say as I decided to head on towards the backdoor. I am about to reach for the door when I start to hear something coming from upstairs in the practice room. Someone is playing the piano and singing beautifully. Ally is probably working on a new it started raining, like crazy. "Ally!" I yell as I start to bang on the glass door.

Ally's POV

After I calmed down, I started working on a new song, but the song wasn't for Austin. No, it was for me. I didn't want to sit here and cry like a hopeless instead, I decided I would put my emissions and feelings into a song, because what better way to express yourself than trough music.

As I pause to write down some new lyrics in my songbook, I hear something coming from downstairs. I stop writing as I slowly turn my gaze towards the open door. Probably just my imagination. I think as the noise stops. I was about to continue writing, when I hear something making noise again. I instantly turn my head to look at the practice room door yet what ever is making that noise needs to stop. I think as I slowly get up from the piano bench. I slowly move towards the closet as I take out a wooden baseball bat.

I slowly make my way down stairs as I see a hooded person banging on the door. I scream at the sudden sight of the person. I put my hand on the left side of my cheat as I try to calm my raising heartbeat.

Everything will be alright. Just calm down. "W-whoever you are. I have a baseball bat and I'm not afraid to use it!" I yell as I creep closer towards the door, trying to get a better look of the persons face.

But its raining to hard for me to see. Suddenly, the person opens the door and I can feel myself freeze dead in my tracks as the person is coming closer to me.

As the person is right in front of me, he reaches with his hands up towards his hoodie as if wanting to do something. I, as scared as I am. Start beating him with the baseball bat.

"Leave *hit* me *hit* alone *hit* you *hit* rapist! *hit*" I yell as I am now beating the living crap out of this guy. "Ally! Ow! Stop! Ow! Hitting me! Ow!" The person says as I am still hitting him.

I stumble backwards at the sudden mention of my name. As I stumble backwards, I trip and fall flat onto my ass. Its suddenly very quiet in the store. The only sound that could be heard, was the sound of the wooden bat falling on the ground echoing with the sounds of the rain and thunder from outside.

I can feel my body suddenly lose all its heat as I stare motionless at the person in front of me. Then I turn my gaze towards the wooden bat lying in between the both of us. I look up at the hooded person as I look back at the bat.

Both me and the person hurriedly grab for the bat, and to my luck I am the first one to grab ahold of it. I stand up and I am ready to hit the person yet again but I am stopped when-

"Ally its me! Austin." The person says as he takes off his hoodie. "Austin!? You scared the living crap out of me!" I angrily say as I drop my arm which is holding the bat towards the floor.

"Damn Austin. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Yeah well, you gave me a broken lip and a few bruises." Austin says as he touches his bleeding lip. "Om my gosh Austin I am so sorry! I thought you were a rapist or something!" I say as I hurriedly rush to Austin's side. He just lightly laughs. "Its okay. I get it."

"Ow!" Austin says as I am now busy disinfecting Austin's bleeding lip and inspecting his bruises. "Sorry." I apologize as Austin hisses in pain. "I-its fine. Just stings a little." Austin says as he flinches yet again as I clean his broken lip.

"And there we go. All done." I say as I take the first aid kit and put it back behind the counter. "Thanks Ally." Austin says. "Your welcome Austin." I say as I stand up and I am a little taken back at how close he suddenly got to me.

"Ally?"

"Y-yes Austin."

"What were you doing here at this hour?"

"I-I was working on a new song." I say as I start to take small steps back as Austin follows me by taking small steps closer to me.

"And what is the song about?"

"W-well, I wrote it f-for me, so I don't think you'd be interested." I say as my lower back hits the counter. Crap! I'm trapped. I think as Austin has both hands on the counter beside me. I have nowhere to run!

"Oh, but I am interested." Austin says with a sly smile tattooed onto his face. What is with Austin!? The one moment he is hurt and bleeding on the floor.

And the next thing I know, I was busy backing away from him, because he had started coming closer and closer towards me into my private space.

"Hm, Ally?"

"I..I um." I'm at a loss for words as Austin's face just keeps coming closer, and closer.

Our faces are now centimeters apart, not even. And he just keeps coming closer. What the hell am I suppose to do now!? I mentally yell as I am freaking out!

I know this chapter is also very short, but I didn't really have a lot to write about in this chapter. But if you guys have any suggestions. Any suggestions at all. Please just let me know. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. There is more on the way! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Austin & Ally!

Ally's POV

Austin was leaning in more. Our lips were about to touch when

"Let me just play you the song." I say as I duck Austin's kiss.

Austin looks a little confused and taken back but nods his head in agreement. "Y-yeah sure, why not." And with that being said, we both head up towards the practice room.

As I take a seat on the piano bench, I take in a deep breath and then I began to play.

I could feel Austin's gaze on me as my fingers played across the black and white keys ever so lightly. I decided to only play a small peace of the song, because if I had carried on playing... Austin would surely have figured out that the song was about him. Or at least a guy I like.

As I finished singing a small pease of the song, I could hear Austin clap his hands from behind me. I turned around as I faced him. "Was it good?" Austin gave me a look as I spoke. "So, I'll take that as a yes?"

"Of course it was good Ally. You wrote it. So there's no way it couldn't be good." Austin said as he walked over to me.

I could feel the heat in my body become hotter, my heart raced and my cheeks burned up. "Th-thanks Austin." I sheepishly said as I looked down to my hands.

"I only speak the truth Alls." Austin said as he gave me a reassuring smile. "So, what inspired you to write such a heartfelt song?' Austin asked as he sat down beside me. I froze as he spoke.

Crap! Crap! Crap!

I thought as I started going through stuff I could lie about. But its wrong to lie. I thought. But on the other hand, I don't want to tell him the truth. Ugh!

"Ummm, I don't...know?"

Austin gave me a puzzled look. "I just kind of wrote it." I say trying my best to avoid eye contact. The room was now silent since I last spoke. "Oh, cool." Austin said as he smiled at me.

I sighed a breath of relief in my mind. Thank goodness Austin bought that, but yet again. He isn't the brightest.

"Ally? Earth to Ally!" Austin called/said as he waved his hand in front of my face. "Huh!? Oh...sorry Austin. I was ummm, thinking about new song lyrics." I lie as I come back to reality. "Oh, okay." Austin says as he has a small smile tugging on his lips.

"So you wanna work on a new song?" Austin asks as he breaks the awkward silence. "Um, yeah sure. Why not." I happily replay as I open my song book on a new blank white page. "Any ideas for a new song?" I ask him as I am holding a pensile in my hand, waiting for Austin to give me more information about what he wants the song to be about.

Austin thinks for a bit before his face lights up like a Christmas tree. "How about a Christmas song?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea." I say as I start writing down some notes. "How about this?" I ask as I randomly play some notes on the piano. "That sound great!" Austin says as I keep playing around with the notes. "We could make it the best Christmas song ever!" Austin says with a lot of excitement.

"Hold your horses, Monica. The song is still missing something." Austin looks a little confused as he doesn't replay. "Lyrics?"

"Oh,yeah. I knew it didn't sound quite right." Austin says as he looks less confused.

I can't help but giggle at Austin's silly behavior. He's just so damn forget full sometimes. As I am giggling, I can feel Austin's gaze on me. I turn to face him. "Austin..Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because you have the most amazing laugh." Austin says as his eyes goes wide. "I- I mean...you have a cool laugh. Yeah, your laughing is...cool?"

"Thank you?"

"Let's just continue the song." Austin says as he hurriedly turns his head away from me.

Okay, that was weird, even for Austin. Why did he give me the best complement ever, and then take it back and change it? Was he ashamed to say my laugh was actually, maybe...amazing?

I should ask him, but yet again...that would probably not be the best thing to do. I'll just leave it be. I mean, its not like I could do much. I should just get over Austin and focus on our music career.

I know its short, and I am really sorry. And I am happy to say I am back! Sorry I haven't updated in such a while, I was away on holiday and there wasn't really internet service. So if you guy and gals want me to update the next chapter, I'd like you all to review me some ideas for the next chapter. Please, I'm not 100% sure what you all want to happen and I'm not even sure myself. So please, please review! I love you all and thank you for waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! I do not own Austin and Ally!

As Austin finished singing the last few lyrics of their new song. Ally couldn't help but smile. "Now that's a hit single!" Austin excitedly said as he gave Ally a warm friendly smile.

"We still need to see if the people will agree." Ally said as she got up off the piano bench. "Well that sounds depressing. Why are you so emo all of a sudden?"

"I'm not emo. I'm tired." Ally says as she turns around to look at Austin, who is surprisingly very close.

Ally could feel her body warm up as he stood inches away from her. Austin yawned, and Ally soon followed after him. "I think we're tired." Austin jokingly says. "No, what gave you that idea." Ally says as she takes her book in her hand.

"I think we should go get some rest. I mean we do have a Christmas party tonight, which Jimmy invited us too."

"Yeah, your probably right. I just feel bad that Dez and Trish can't make it." Austin says as he looks sad.

"I know I feel bad to. But the situation wasn't in any of our hands. Trish needs to visit her grandparents in Florida, and Dez needs to be with his family." Ally says as she gives Austin a reassuring smile. Austin softly smiles down at her.

As they stare at each other, they unconsciously start to lean in closer, closer. Their lips were about to touch when-

"I-I'm sorry Austin. But, I can't do this." Austin was shocked. "Ally-"

"No! Austin. I'm sorry. I just, I can't." As Ally said those words. She ran out of the practice room and out the exit.

Austin was still standing in the practice room, trying his best to process what had just happened. He was about to kiss Ally! His best friend and music partner!

Austin slowly put his right hand over the left side of his chest. His heart was beating insanely fast, and he had butterflies in his stomach. Wait! Austin Monica Moon, doesn't get butterflies in his stomach. Austin thought as he was as confused as ever.

What was going on!? Austin thought as he was utterly confused.

Meanwhile, Ally was in her room pacing up and down. Why the hell didn't I kiss Austin? I mean I like him, so why not kiss him?! Ally thought as she was confused as to why she had declined kissing Austin twice in one night.

"Ugh! Its because I down want o mess up his career!" Ally frustratedly said as she fell onto her bed. What's wrong with me? Ally thought as she could feel sleep taking over her body.

Ally woke up to the beeping sound of her alarm clock.

"Ugh!" She groaned as she hit the stop button on the alarm.

Ally lazily got out of her bed and made her way towards the bathroom. As she turned on the water, she couldn't help but think about what happened in the practice room with Austin.

She rested her head on the tiles as the warm water hit her bare skin. "What is wrong with me?" Ally asked herself as she closed her eyes and all she could see was Austin's face.

Meanwhile, Austin couldn't sleep last night. He only got three hours of sleep but was awoken by his parents alarm clock. You see, Austin couldn't get Ally out of his mind.

She was like a tattoo, permanent. Austin laid in his bed facing the ceiling. The memories of last night kept replaying in his mind. Over, and over again.

Austin groaned as he could feel his heart pick up its pace and his stomach being filled with butterflies when he just thought about her.

"What is wrong with me!?" Austin frustratedly asked himself as he sat up straight in his bed. He then reached out towards his phone as he quickly dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Dez, its me. Austin."

"Oh hey Austin. What's up?"

"I have a question, but its for the live whisperer." Austin says.

Dez instantly spoke. "I'm all ears. Now, tell me what's wrong?" Austin took in a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"Well I have this...friend. And he's been having some weird feelings towards someone."

"Hmmm. Keep talking."

"And he doesn't know what these feeling mean. Or why he's feeling them."

"Okay, I understand. Now tell me the feelings he is experiencing."

"Well, he can't get her of his mind. And every time he thinks about her his heart starts to race and he feels butterflies in his stomach. And he keeps thinking about her laugh, and the way her nose does that thing when she's mad or frustrated. And-" Austin stops speaking dead sentence.

As reality hits him like ball over the head. "Austin? Austin, are you still there?"

"Y-yeah." Austin says as a smile starts to spread out onto his face.

"Um, Dez. Is this...friend of mine..."

"In love. Yes, yes he is." Austin's eyes grew wide as he hears Dez's words. "What should I, I mean my friend do?!"

"He should tell this girl how he feels but-"

"Thanks Dez!" Austin yells as he ends the call.

He looks at the phone in his hand as he puts a hand over the left side of his chest. His heart was now beating fast and his stomach felt like it was doing flips.

Austin smiled as he thought about Ally. "Oh man, I love Ally." Austin said as he stood up off of his bed.

*At Ally's house*

Ally was now busy getting ready for tonights Christmas party. It was apparently going to be a big deal. And a lot of celebrities would be there.

Ally walked over to her closet as she pulled out her dress she was going to wear tonight. The dress was a beautiful red colour. And knee high length. It was beautiful. ( /pin/324470348128017300)

She slipped on her white wedges, so she could look a little taller that what she usually is.( /pin/248190629439927574)

Her hair was in long curls down her back. And she whore some light makeup to top it all off. As she looked at herself in the mirror she loved what she saw. She looked classy, yet casual. Just the look she was trying to pull off.

But her smile soon faded as she thought about how she was going to have to spend the rest of the night trying to avoid Austin, and all the questions he probably had. She was so busy worrying about the Austin problem, that she didn't even notice that the time red seven thirty. She had to be at Jimmy's party in twenty minutes!

Ally quickly rushed out of her bedroom and into the limo that was waiting to take her to Jimmy's party.

*at the party*

Austin was at the party waiting for Ally to show up. He was going to ask Ally out on a date, instead of telling her that he loves her, cause that would just sound crazy.

As he was standing around in the big area full of famous people he kept glancing at his watch to look at the time. The party had started ten minutes ago, and Ally still hasn't shown up.

Austin was starting to get worried. But his worries soon disappeared as he saw Ally walk in though the entrance. He was frozen in place when he saw how beautiful she looked.

The dress she was wearing fit her curves perfectly! She just looked...wow! He was still staring at Ally when he saw her walking away.

He shook his head, trying to come back to earth as he rushed through the sea of people to go and find Ally. But sadly he had lost her in the crowed.

As time passed so did the party. Austin had spent the entire party alone searching for Ally, but he couldn't find her anywhere.

He sighed as he made his way outside for some fresh air. He stood there on the balcony wresting on his forearms as the wind lightly blew.

He heard someone or something as he turned his head to look beside him. His eyes grew wide, it was Ally! He quietly made his way to her, thank goodness she had her back towards him.

"Hi." He softly said into her ear as she jumped in surprise. Her hand was over her chest and she was taking in deep breaths trying to calm herself.

"Oh...um, hi." She said as she tried her best to avoid eye contact. "So um, nice party." She said trying to dodge the millions of questions he probably had.

"Um yeah. So um Ally, I about la-"

"Austin can we please not talk about it." Austin was silent. "But Ally-"

"No Austin!...I don't want to talk about it, okay." Austin was silent as he looked at Ally, standing there in front of him, as beautiful as ever. "Okay...we don't have to talk about it."

"But can we at least go on with our normal life's?" Ally nodded her head as Austin opened his arms. "Can I get a hug?"

Ally looked up at Austin, not knowing what to do. But she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Their hug was long and warm. Ally felt safe in his embrace as she tightened her grip. Austin was still hugging Ally, when something caught his eye. He looked up to find a mistletoe.

"Hey look. Mistletoe." Ally moved away from Austin, but not letting go as she looked up towards the mistletoe. "Hey, what do you know." The both had smiles tattooed on their faces as they moved they're gaze away from the mistletoe, to look at each other.

The both stared into each others eyes, as they started leaning in closer, closer, closer...

I hope you all liked it! Please please please review! And marry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

**hey everyone. I know I haven't updated and I'm really sorry! I just don't know what should happen. So it would mean a lot to me if you guys could review and tell me what you want to happen**

**I have ideas for if they kiss and if they don't kiss, but I'm not sure. But I'd really appreciate it if you could all review.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Austin & Ally

"Hey Austin! There you are." Jimmy says as he walks towards Austin. Austin and Ally jump apart as he comes closer to them.

Jimmy looks at both Austin and Ally. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No! Not at all." Austin hurriedly says. Jimmy looks a little confused, but just let's it slide. "Its time to preform." Jimmy grabs ahold of Austin as he pulls him into the building.

"Um, Jimmy "

"Yeah?"

"This song is actually a duet." Jimmy looks taken back. "Who are you going to sing it with?" Austin scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, you see-"

Ally is standing behind Austin. Hearing everything. "With me! Austin is going to preform it with me." Ally says. Both Jimmy and Austin look shocked.

"Well alright. But this better be good." As Jimmy leaves. Austin looks at Ally. "Ally, thank you!" Austin says hugging her close. "No problem. I've been meaning to ask Trish for a gig in anyways." Ally says.

We were about to kiss...Again! But that probably doesn't matter to you. Ally puts on a fake smile as she heads on up the stage. Austin tests the microphone as he is standing on stage.

"Hey guys! I'm Austin Moon, and I'm going to be preforming a duet with my amazingly beautiful and talented songwriter. Ally Dawson!" Everyone cheers, as Ally walks onto the stage and joins Austin.

He called me amazing AND beautiful! Ally squeals on the inside as she stands next to Austin. "This song is called Text me Merry Christmas. And we hope you all enjoy it." Ally says as the music begins.

Ally:

This holiday

You'll be far away

And I'll be all alone

So please remember

This December

To fully charge your phone

And

Text me Merry Christmas

Let me know you care

Just a word or two

Of text from you

Will remind me you're still there

You don't have to add much to it

One smiley face will do

Baby text me Merry Christmas

Cause I'm missing kissing you

Austin:

Text me Merry Christmas

Make my holiday complete

Though you're far from me

Say you'll brb

That's a text I'll never delete

Choose just the right emoji

One that makes me lol

And if you text me something naughty

I promise I won't tell

Austin & Ally:

I don't care if you spell things right

I just want to hear from you tonight

Stroke those keys with your delicate touch

And type those little words that mean so much!

Austin:

Hi

Ally:

Hey

Austin:

How are you

Ally:

Ok

Austin:

Miss u

Ally:

Miss u too

Austin:

Xmas sucks without you

Ally:

I know lol

Austin:

Love u

Ally:

Love u 2

Austin:

Kthxbye

Austin & Ally:

A facebook message isn't quite as sweet

Ally:

A need more from you than just a tweet

Austin:

A snap on snapchat doesn't last

Austin & Ally:

And voicemail? That's from Christmas past

Text me Merry Christmas

Send a selfie too

If you do, I'll go

'Neath the mistletoe

And pretend my screen is you

Show me that you love me

Text xo to kiss and hug me

I'll be right here waiting

For my pants to start vibrating

Baby text me Merry Christmas

And I will text you too

This Christmas

It's the least that we can do

Merry Christmas!

As the song finishes everyone is clapping their hands and cheering them on. Austin grabs Ally's hand as he bows. She is a little shocked but copies his actions.

As they walk off for the stage Austin wraps her in a hug. "That was amazing!" Ally is a little shocked, but hugs him back. "It was wasn't it." She says as they both softly laugh.

They pull away, but not letting one another go. "Ally I-"

"Hey! Your the girl that just preformed!" A good looking guy says as he interrupts Austin. "Um, yeah. That's me."

"You were great!" Ally blushes as she looks away from the stranger. Austin clenches his fits in anger...in jealousy.

"Hey, do you um. Wanna go get a drink?" Ally smile brightly at the stranger as she nods her head. "Yeah sure."

But before she walks off, she turns to Austin. She lightly pecks his cheek. "Thanks Austin." And with that she leaves him.

Austin is sitting a few feet away from Ally and the strange guy that hit on her. He hasBeen watching them for the last 45 minutes. Austin clenches his fists every time the guy tries to make a move on Ally.

But to his luck, Ally doesn't let him. Which makes Austin sigh a breath of relieve. Just go tell Ally you like her! His conscience tells him. But what if she doesn't like me back! Then I'm screwed for sure! Austin argues back.

Is inner self shrugs his shoulders. You never know until you try. Austin shakes his head. Trying to clear his thoughts as he is still seated far from Ally.

Okay! I'm going to do it! Austin says as he makes is way over to Ally.

Okay! I know, I know. Its short. But I have no creativity at the moment. I am super duper sorry. I will make it up to you guys! Promise! Please review for ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Austin & Ally! Hope you all enjoy the chapter

Austin's POV

I slowly make my way towards Ally, who is sitting at the bar with that strange guy she just met might I just add. "Ally, can I talk too you for a sec?" I ask her as I tap on her shoulder. She turns to look at me she looks confused, yet relieved. "Oh, yeah sure Austin." She happily says as she turns towards that guy sitting next too her.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. My friend needs to tell me something very important." Ally says as the guy nods. He is about to give her a hug when she grabs my hand and leads me outside towards the balcony. "What was that all about?" I ask her, confused as to why she was in such a hurry. "Nothing really. Just that he was very touchy-touchy and he was drunk out of his mind."

I clench my fits at the thought of him being touchy towards Ally. But I soon dismiss the unpleasant thought as Ally speaks. "So, you wanted to talk?"

"Um, yeah."

"What about?"

I take in a deep, shaky breath as I look towards her. Wow she looks beautiful. The way the moons light reflects onto her face makes her look like an angel. She is an angel, my angel. Well not really mine, but, you know what I mean. Ally looks worried, scared even. Like she's afraid that something bad might happen.

"Ally, There's something I need to confess. Its been bothering me for a while now. And I'm not really sure how to tell you this but…I like you. And not in a best friend kind of way. Well I do like you in a best friend kind of way, I mean you are my best friend. But what I am trying to say is. I like you more than a friend Ally."

Ally's POV

Holly cow! Did Austin just say what I think he said? Did he just confess what I have been dreaming about for the last couple of months? He did, he really did! Oh My Gosh! I don't know what to say. I am speechless. Utterly and totally speechless. I was bout to confess as well, when-

Your going to ruin your friendship. My inner goddess says to me. I open my mouth, about to confess. But close it. No I won't. I say back at her. She crosses her arms over her chest as she looks at me, with an do-you-even-believe-your-own-words expression on her face. How do you know he is serious about this? Maybe he just wants a one time thing. Were as you want something serious. And lets just imagine you two date. What will happen when he breaks your heart? You'll lose your partnership, his career, and most importantly, you'll lose your friendship. My inner goddess is right. What if that happens? It would make things awkward. We wouldn't be able to work together. He'll lose his career, and I'll lose him. No! I can't let that happen! I just can't!

Austin is staring at me, not knowing what is going on inside of this stupid mind of mine. Tears fill my eyes as I hear my own heart shatter into a million little peaces. I can't lose Austin. And I won't. I would rather spent my entire life time stuck in the friend zone, that lose Austin.

I look up at him, tears wanting to escape. "Ally?" Austin says as he reaches out towards me, but I move away. "I…I can't. I just can't." I say as I fail to keep back tears. My tears are streaming down my face as I re-enter the party. I can't stay here. I need to leave. I want to mourn in my own stupid sorrows. "Ally! Ally wait!" I hear Austin call for me as he also re-enters the building.

I rush towards the door, and into a waiting limo outside. I quickly give the driver my address as I look out of the window. Austin stops at the exit, as he looks around. He spots me in the limo and rushes towards the car. "Ally" He calls out yet again as he is standing on the other side of the car door.

More tears stream down my face as I turn my gaze away from his sad looking expression. The limo driver pulls away from the pavement and drives out onto the open road. I turn in my seat and gaze out of the back window. Austin is standing in the middle of the road, hands on his head as he kicks a trashcan in frustration. Oh Austin, I am so sorry.

I think as I burry my face into my hands, crying my eyes out. "You alright miss?" The limo driver asks looking at me from the review mirror. I shake my head no. As more tears spill. As we stop at a red light, he hands me a handkerchief. "Thanks." I softly say as I dab away my tears.

As we reach my house I return the handkerchief and say my thanks. I walk up the few steps that lead to my front door. As I enter my house I see that there is a note stuck on the door.

Dear Ally, I was called away on an important business meeting. I will be away for a few days. I left you some money in the cookie jar. Be save. I love you. From dad.

Well, at least I get to cry and mourn alone with no one here.

I hope you all liked it please review. And sorry that its so short.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, thanks for the reviews and for the followers. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own Austin & Ally.

Ally's POV

I make my way up towards my bedroom. Dragging my feet up each step. As I slowly open my bedroom door, it makes a high pitched squeaking sound. I cringe at the sound. My room is dark. No light shining. I kick off my shoes and head into the bathroom. I don't bother to close the door, considering I am all alone.

As I turn on the water, I weakly undress. As I am standing in the shower, I can hear my phone ringing from my bedroom. The song that is being played, indicates that Austin is calling me. I stare at the shower floor, as the water falls over my body. The sound of my ringing phone and the running water is all that can be heard. And then, my whisper of a sob joins in with the noise.

I stare at the shower floor, as tears stream down my face, along with the hot water. I put my hands over my eyes as I cry. I cry, and cry and cry…

My heart is broken, feelings shattered, and my body is slowly sinking down onto the floor. As I sit here, on the warm shower floor as water rains onto me, I feel nothing but pain, hurt, anger and worst of all…I actually thought I loved him! Ha! My inner goddess laughs. (conversation with her inner goddess)

"Love? You thought what you felt was love?! Oh please, spare me the dreadful pain. You didn't love him, you LIKED him." My inner goddess sneers at me. No your wrong! I-I…

"You what?"

"I loved him!" I yell out loud, still sitting on the shower floor, naked and arguing with myself. My inner goddess stares at me, with wide eyes. Obviously stunned by my sudden outburst. "Love? Oh no my dear girl." My inner goddess says as she looks down at the floor, shaking her head. "You were only in love with the idea of being in love. You never loved him, and he never loved you."

That's a lie! I yell back at her. Fighting away my tears.

She tilts her head to one side, clearly amused. He does feel something for me. Even if it isn't love, its something. And thanks to me, I ruined my chances! I say sobbing even more. Why, why, why, why? Why do I always over think? Why can't I just take the risk?! I ask myself as I sit, crying into the palms of my hands.

"Its because your scared of getting hurt." My inner goddess says as she gives me a weak smile. (this is all happening in Ally's head) My inner goddess approaches me. She rests her hand on my head as she strokes it gently. "But, you shouldn't be." I look up at her. She is smiling down at me, but her eyes are full of pain and sadness. I wipe my tear stained face as I gaze at her. What do I do? I ask myself. Not knowing what to do.

My inner goddess takes her hand away from my head as she gets up. Standing in front of me, she puts out her hand for me to take. I look up at her, not knowing what to do, but I take her outstretched hand, getting up shakily. "Just listen to your hear." She says as she makes her leave and disappears into the bright white light.

I am still sitting on the shower floor, but I am not crying anymore. I don't think I have it in me to cry anymore. So I just stare at my fingers that are numbly resting in front of me. I get up, deciding on what to do. I sigh. I just want to finish this shower and go to bed. I am beyond tiered.

As I reach my bed I collapse onto it. I lie here, on my bed. The only light is coming from my bedside lamp, but the light is dim, it is enough for me to be able to see my surroundings. As I lie there, staring up at my ceiling, a million thoughts running through my mind. What am I going to do? Follow my heart? Well its much easier said than done. I reach over and turn off the only light, lighting up my bedroom. As I lay back down onto my soft bed, I nuzzle into one of my pillows. When all of a sudden.

I feel something vibrate beside me as light is being shined and Austin's ringtone is filling the silence. I clumsily search for my phone. As I look at the screen, I see a picture of Austin and me on the beach smiling and posing for the photo. My heart aches but strangely, there are no tears. I want to laugh, odd? Yes I agree. But that is really what I feel at the moment. I want to laugh, because that is all I can do.

The phone is still ringing as I hold it up in my hands. "Answer it." My inner goddess says, trying to motivate me. I shake my head. No, what do I say? "You don't say anything. You just answer the phone and listen to what he has to say." I don't know? "Oh for goodness sake, the poor thing has called you SIXTEEN times already. Just answer the damned phone and hear what he has to say."

I hesitate for a moment, but I do as I'm told and slide my finger across the screen to answer. "Ally!" Austin's voice sounds relieved, happy and yet sad and hurt. I don't answer him, I stay quite. "Ally? Can you hear me?" Oh how I just want to say yes, and tell him I feel the same. But I know if I do I am putting not only his career on the line, but also our friendship. So for his own good, I stay quite, not saying a word.

Austin is now also quite, but I can still hear his shallow breathing on the other side. My stomach knots and my heart hurts when he speaks yet again. "Listen Ally…I'm really sorry for what I said tonight. I didn't want to offend you." Oh no! No. No. No. No. This is not what I want! This is not his fault.

He sighs yet again as he continues to speak. "I want to say it doesn't mean anything, and that I didn't mean it…But I can't." I still in my bed. Where is he going with this? "Ally, everything I said tonight, I meant it. Every single last word. And there is more I wanted to say. But, you ran off before I even had the chance. And I don't want to say it know." Oh no! What more does he want to say?

Maybe he wants to end our friendship? No, don't think like that. I am broken from my dreadful thoughts as he speaks once more. "Well, I don't want to say them over the phone. I want to tell them to you, face to face." Oh no. Not face to face. I can't do face to face at the moment.

"If you are willing to see me again that is." Oh my heart. My poor, poor heart. I can't take it anymore. "O-okay." I choke out. The words are barely a whisper it is so soft. His voice sounds so happy when he speaks again. "Really?!" I nod my head, then realize he can't see me.

"Yes…" I say once more. "Okay. Great!" He sounds so happy. That it actually makes me smile. We are both silent, not saying a word. All that can be heard is our slow steady breathing. "Goodnight Ally. I hope your dreams are as sweet as you are. And even though I can't see you right now. I know that you look as beautiful as ever." My heart clenches at his sweet, sweet words. Oh Austin.

And as he speaks his last few words, the phone call ends. Suddenly I feel a spark of joy light up inside of me. I hug my phone to my chest as I smile, for the first time tonight. "Your going to ruin everything." My inner goddess says. I still, no I am not. "You should have waited longer." She says yet again, trying to hurt me. Well, its not going to work. I put down my phone as I hug my pillow tightly towards my body. I close my eyes and sleep takes over.

I wake up as there is a bright light shining in my eyes. I slowly open my eyes. I look around my room. When my eyes land on my bedside. On the radio alarm, the time reads 11:34 am. Wow! I really slept in late.

As I sheepishly get out of bed, I make my way for my bathroom. WOW! I have a really bad bedhead. As I brush through my now neat hair, I wash my face and look in the mirror again. And I slightly smile. That's better. I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I grab some eggs and start making myself scrambled eggs.

After my late breakfast, I head on up to my room. I walk towards my bookshelf and pull out one of my favourite books. I make myself comfortable on my bed as I start to read my book.

*TIME SKIP*

At 19:45 My phone buzzes. I don't even bother looking at who is calling me. "Hello?"

"Good evening Ally. I was wondering if you would like to meet me at Sonic Boom?" My face is pale and I still. Crap! I don't want to meet with Austin now. I was hoping we could do the talking thing a little later. Just tell him you are busy. "Actually Austin, I'm-"

"Please Ally." He sounds so sad, hurt, and almost as if he is begging me. It feels like someone is stabbing my heart when I hear his voice. I sigh. "Fine, I'll meet you there in half an hour." I swiftly say and end the call. Not wanting to hear what he has to say.

Oh wait to go Ally. Now you have to go and face him. Your to weak. I say as I make my way towards my closet. I don't bother on dressing nice, I dress appropriate. I am wearing my dark grey/black skinny jeans, black combat boot with white lace on the inside. A White tank top and a red hoodie over that. I pull my hair into a ponytail so that my long hair falls onto my back. I am wearing small white purl earrings and no make-up.

I look in the mirror once more before I grab my car keys and head out into the light rain. As I start my car, one of Austin's songs start to play. I turn off the radio, not wanting to have something remind me about him. I need to think for a bit.

The drive to Sonic Boom is five to seven minutes tops. As I reach Sonic Boom I rush towards the entrance. As I rush through the doors, I see that the lights are dimly light. Austin must probably already be here. I think as I hear the soft sounds of music coming from the practice room. I slowly make my way up the stairs and find myself frozen in the doorway when I see Austin. He is still playing, the music is soft and beautiful.

He is humming along to the music as he plays. As the song comes to an end, he slowly takes his hands off of the keys as he gazes at the time on his phone. He sighs and then looks up, only to meet my gaze. Our eyes lock, both froze still. He suddenly looks relieved to see me. "Hi…" He softly says, a ghost of a smile on his lips. I do not trust the words in my mouth as I just nod back at him. "Do you want to sit?" He asks pointing towards one of the chairs. I shake my head. I came here for one reason, and one reason only. To hear what he has to say.

"Look Austin. I just want this over with-"

"Ally I like you." He cuts me off dead sentence, leaving me in shock at his sudden choice of words. We both stare at each other, wanting something. "Ally, I know you only came tonight, because you wanted to hear what I have to say, but I don't know how to say it." He says as he gazes down at his fingers and then back up at me. "…Try…" I say, motivating him to go on. He looks up at me, shocked. Yes Austin, I do have a voice. I think as I enter the room a little more.

"Ally, a few days ago. I started feeling these…these, feelings. I wasn't really sure what kind of feelings they were or what they meant. But all I know is, That these feelings I had towards you were something different. They were…special." He says as he smiles slightly when the word special leaves his lips. He looks up at me and I nod, showing him to continue. "When we were here a few nights ago, and we almost kissed…twice. I don't know but, when you didn't kiss me. My heart aced and my stomach formed knots. I was…disappointed. And when we were at Jimmy's party, and I saw you with that guy. I was jealous. Completely and utterly jealous. And when I confessed my feelings. Its felt so great to get it out there. In the open so you could know my true feelings." Austin's face suddenly falls.

"But when I saw you start to cry, and run off. My heart. (Austin reaches for his heart.) It broke…no, it shattered into a million, billion tinny little peaces." Oh Austin. "I tried to chase after you, but you were just to damn fast in those heels." I can't help but smile. Austin looks up at me, as he stands up off of the piano bench. He takes a small stem forward as I stand still. "Ally…I like you. I really, really, REALLY like you. But what I can't understand is…why you ran off. Instead of just rejecting me then and there." Oh Austin. I can't take it anymore!

"Austin, I-"

"Its fine, I get it now. I hear you loud and clea-"

"Austin I like you." I say, but its barely a whisper. He turns to look at me, shocked at my words. "You…You what?"

"Austin I like you." I say again. "Then why did you run off?" He asks anger, confusion and sadness is stained in his voice. "Because…"

"Because what Ally?!"

"Because I didn't want to ruin you career!" I yell. Frustrated aswel Austin is silent, gazing down at me. "I ran because I knew that if I stayed that I would only fall harder. I ran because I wanted to protect your career and our friendship! Cause I know, that when we broke up, that I would never be able to forgive myself if that had happened to your career…and worse, our friendship." I say as tears stream down my face.

"But what does it matter anymore! " I say throwing my hands in the air. "You know what. Just forget it." I say and turn to leave the practice room, but suddenly my arm is being pulled back and my lips crash into Austin's. Both his hands are on the side of my face, while his lips are on mine. My eyes are wide in shock while his is closed. I soon melt into the kiss as I close my eyes.

The kiss is amazing, without a doubt. I feel my brain turn to mush, my heart races, my stomach does the flips and my body heats up. I play with his hair as we kiss. He licks my bottom lip, and I gasp and he takes the opportunity and slips his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battle for domination. We both slightly pull apart as he rests his forehead against mine. Both of us panting, out of breath. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." I can't help but giggle. "I have a pretty good idea." I say as we both smile at each other.

I hope you all liked it. There will be more to come!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! Thanks for all of the favourites, followers and likes. I hope you all enjoy this chapter J I do not own Austin & Ally.

Austin and Ally stood in the middle of the practice room in each others embrace. Gazing deep into each others eyes. Austin slowly and softly caressing Ally's cheek, as he stared into her eyes with a smile on his face. Ally leaned into his warm touch. As she also smiled up at him.

"So do I take this as an 'I like you too Austin' or?" Ally giggled, nodding her head. "Yes, this means I like you too Austin." She said, a warm and loving smile playing on her pink lips. "Oh, okay good. Cause you were giving me these signals and I wasn't really sure what they meant." Austin jokingly said. Ally playfully hit Austin's shoulder as they both laughed. "Yeah well, what am I suppose to say. You going around on our summer break flirting with other girls." Ally also jokingly said, but the words actually hurt her. Her smile slowly faded as she dully laughed.

Austin put both his hands on her shoulders as he looked at her. "Hey, don't be like that." Ally looked up at him. "Like what?"

"Like that. Bringing up other girls that I don't even care for." Ally couldn't help but smile as she looked at Austin. "Really?"

"Really- really. I mean, how could I, when I have someone as beautiful and as amazingly talented as you by my side." Ally's cheeks started to burn up as she bit down on her bottom lip. "Now, I think we should celebrate this wonderful serendipity." Austin said putting out his hand for Ally to grab a hold of.

"Serendipity? You know such a big word?" Ally jokingly said. "Haha, very funny. And yes I know such a big word." Austin said as he smiled at Ally. Ally took a hold of his hand as he walked out of the practice room. "Wait, what wonderful serendipity are we celebrating?" Ally asked as they stood outside of the practice room. Austin smiled at her as he kissed her knuckles. "The wonderful serendipity of the two of us become a couple." Ally arched a brow at him. "I don't recall us becoming a couple." Ally says, gazing at Austin's wide eyes.

"Well, I just thought since we, you know…confessed and we also kissed. So I just thought-" Austin said, not sure of what to make of Ally's comment. "But you never asked me to be your girlfriend per-say." Ally said. Enjoying the reactions she was getting from Austin. "Oh!" Austin was a bit taken back, but soon realized what she meant. He got down on one knee as he took a hold of Ally's hand. Ally's heart leaped. What the fudge is he doing? She thought as she looked down on Austin. "Allyson Marie Dawson, would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend." Ally was relieved, when she knew he wasn't going to propose. Well, maybe someday but not now.

She nodded her head 'yes' as Austin stood up. "Yes Austin. I would do you the honour." And with those words being said. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her in closer and kissed her like is life depended on it. As they broke apart, in desperate need of air after their long and loving kiss. "Hungry?" Austin asked as they once again gazed into each others eyes. Ally nodded her head. "Very." Austin couldn't help but smile. He gave her a quick peck on the lips as he dragged her down the stairs. "Where are we going?" Ally asked as they both made their way towards the door. "To my house, for something to eat." Austin said all the while smiling at her. "Wait, my keys." Ally said as she let go of Austin's hand and rushed over to the counter to retrieve her keys. "But, I thought we could use my car." Austin said as he pouted at her. "But then how am I suppose to get home?" Ally asked as she had both her hands on her hips. Austin's smile grew even bigger, clearly having an idea. "Well, what if you didn't go home." Ally was confused. "What do you mean?"

"What if you didn't go home. And instead you stayed the night."

"Austin, I would take you up on your offer, but I can't."

Austin pouted yet again. "Why not?"

"Three things. One, I don't have any clothes. Two, it would just be awkward, and three, I need to wake up early tomorrow to go to work." Ally said as she looked at Austin with beautiful brown eyes. "Why would it be awkward? We've had sleepovers before, haven't we?"

"Yes, but its different."

"Different how?" Austin asked not entirely sure of what Ally meant. "Different, in the sense of we're dating now. So it would be weird and awkward." Ally says as she wrests her body on the counter. Austin slowly approached her as she could feel her body heat up, heart start to race and legs turn to jell-O. "But Ally. I want you to sleep over." Austin salaciously said as he played with her fingers.

Ally swallowed as she looked up into his big hazel eyes. Oh crap! Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! She thought as she could feel her body heat up even more. "But Austin, I already told you I have-"

"Please." Austin begged in a whisper kind of voice as he rested his forehead against hers. Ally gulped. Be strong. "But, Trish and Dez usually join us." Ally said, her voice shaky as she spoke. Crap! What is Trish going to think about the fact that we're now dating?! I need to call her. But I can't tell her over the phone. That would just be rude. *sigh* I'll just have to wait until she returns. Ally thought. Austin shrugged his shoulders. "But if they were to join us, then we wouldn't be able to make out." Austin said, gazing deep into her eyes. Make out. Make out! Austin wants to make out. Well we just did, but still. No, I can't do this. Not now. Ally thought as she put her hand on his chest and slowly pushed him away.

"Austin, I'm sorry but I just can't." Good, be strong. She thought as she walked over to the seats in the corner of the store. Austin sighed a heavy sigh of defeat. As he joined Ally on one of the seats. "Is it because of your purity ring?" Ally's face went red as she looked up at Austin. "H-how do you know about that?" She asked, completely taken by surprise. Austin looks at her, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he strokes the back of her hand with his thumb. "I see you wear it. I wasn't really sure why, so one day I asked Trish why you always whore the ring, and she explained it to me." Ally did not answer him, she stayed quite. "But you shouldn't worry about us doing…that." Ally looked a little confused.

"But, I thought, you wanted too?" Austin slowly shook his head as he looked away from her. He slowly lifted up his head as he looked at her. He took in a deep breath as he closed his eyes. After a minute or so, he opened them to look at her. "Ally, I'm still a virgin." Ally's eyes grew wide. She was shocked. She always thought differently, but apparently she was wrong. "Oh. But I always thought that you and Cassidy-?" Ally said, not hiding the shock in her voice. "Everyone did. But that is only because she told people we did. But the truth is, we never did." Ally was still shocked. Wow, and here she thought she was the only virgin she knew. Well exept for Dez and Trish, but still.

"Ally, can I say something crazy?"

"I love crazy." Ally said as both her and Austin laughed. He took a hold of both her hands as he looked into her eyes. "Ally, I want you to be my first." Ally's eyes grew wide. "W-what?" she asked, clearly not hiding the shock in her voice. Austin nodded his head as he spoke again. "I want you to be my first. And I'll wait for you Ally. I really will." Ally couldn't help but smile. Austin's words had really touched her heart. "I also want you to be my first." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a loving, caring hug.

Austin obviously hugged her back as he inhaled her lovely scent. She smelled of vanilla and a little bit of roses. Her scent drove Austin crazy! Austin stood up, out of their warm hug as he took out his phone. "Who are you calling?" Ally asked, as she remained seated. "I'm going to order us some pizza. I'm starving." He said as Ally giggled. "Pizza sound good." She said as her stomach growled. "Really good." She said once again as she put her hand over her stomach.

Austin smiled down at her as he lightly laughed. He bent down and kissed her forehead. As Austin walked over to the piano, he spoke on the phone placing their order. Ally sat and stared at him as he spoke on the phone. Oh Austin, how I love you so. She thought.

And that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please review if you have any ideas or suggestions. I also changed my username but it is still me :)


	10. Chapter 10

Hello my dear FanFiction readers. I am truly sorry for not updating in a while, I've just been kind of busy lately. But I have decided since it is my birthday today, that I shall write a chapter as present to you all! :D I do not own Austin & Ally!

Austin and Ally sat on the floor of the upstairs practice room in the store Sonic Boom, eating, drinking and laughing. "Remember that time when you were so orange from the fake tan you got." Ally said as she started laughing as the image popped into her head.

"Hay, I only did that cause-" Ally cuts Austin off as he speaks. "Cause you didn't want me to like you, cause you didn't want to ruin our friendship and partnership. I know Austin, you told me." Ally says as she looks at Austin with a soft smile on her pink lips.

Austin doesn't replay, he just turns his gaze away from hers. "Austin? Is something wrong?"

"No, its nothing its just...*sigh*" Austin turns his head to look at her. "I didn't, mean everything that I said back then." Ally falls silent, not knowing what to say.

Her heart breaks a little by his words being spoken. He, he didn't mean what he said!? What does he mean by that!? Ally started going through furious options of what he meant. Austin saw the hurt and confusion in her eyes as he quickly moves closer to her side and takes a hold of her hand in his.

Ally looks at Austin, him breaking her away from her reverie. "No, your over thinking this. Let me explain." Ally slowly nods her head, not trusting her voice at the moment. Austin takes in a deep breath as he closes his eyes.

Once he opens them, he stare into hers. Looking strate into her eyes and seeing non other than fear, confusion and hurt. He tightens his grip on her hand as he sighs. "Back then, back then I had already started feeling, feelings towards you. But I wasn't quite sure what those feeling were, so when I read what you had written in your 'don't touch my book' of songs. I wasn't really sure what happened, but my heart was filled with joy, my stomach started to feel...weird and I was just, SO happy. But then I started to worry about our partnership and most importantly...our friendship. I wasn't 100% sure you felt the same, so I acted in the dumb way that I did. I'm sorry." Austin says as he gazes into her eyes.

"Do you really mean that?"Austin nods his head.

"Every single word." Ally reaches out towards his face with her free hand as she places it on his cheek. He leans into her touch as she lightly strokes her thumb over his smooth skin and slight stubble.

"Austin, that was very sweet of you to do."

"So your not mad?"

"Mad? No, touched...yes." Austin smiles at her as she does the same. She leans in and kisses him passionately on the lips. Electricity running through both their bodies.

As they pull away from each other, they both stare deep into one another's eyes. Matching smiles on both their faces. Ally glances at the clock on the wall. "Well, its already been one thirty, I should probably be getting home."

"Yeah, me too."

They both get up and head for the practice room door. "Well tonight was fun." Ally says as they each grab their set of keys on the counter by the register. "I agree, we should do this more often."

"Well we can, its called a date." Ally says as she rases an eyebrow at her sometimes stupid as hell boyfriend. Austin snaps his fingers as he turns to face her.

"That's what its called! I knew it had a name." Ally giggles as she rolls her eyes. "My genius." She jokingly says. "Yip, that's me. Your 'genius'." They both laughs. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" Ally asks as she looks at Austin, hope written in her eyes and in her voice.

Austin smiles warmly at her as he wraps his arms around her. "Of course. I wouldn't miss spending time with you for anything." He says as he kisses the top of her head. Ally smiles as his kind words touches her heart.

Austin walks Ally to her car, even though she told him she would be fine to walk alone. But Austin wouldn't take no for an answer. So she swallowed her defeat and allowed him to walk her to her car.

As they came to a stop in front of Ally's car, they both turned to one another. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Austin said as he smiled down at her.

"I can't wait." She replays as he kisses him once more on the lips. "Well, until then my fair lady. I bid you a goodnight." Austin says as he bows his head in an old fashioned way.

Ally giggles at his actions. "That is a lovely sound." He says as he stands up straight. Ally bites down on her bottom lip as she opens her car door. "Well, until morrow comes."

"Until morrow comes." He says as he watches her take her leave into the dimly lit street.

As Ally enters her house she looks around. Her house is as clean as ever, as usual. She locks the front door, and every other door just to be safe and makes her way upstairs towards her bedroom.

She quickly strips out of her cloths and wiggles into her PJs. She nuzzles into her warm blanket and soft pillow as she closes her eyes. Sleep slowly taking over.

Austin is awake and ready for the day. He is currently brushing his teeth in the bathroom while humming along to the song on the radio. Why is Austin in such a good mood you might ask. Well, let me answer your undying question. Its Ally. That brown eyed, chestnuts/brunet haired, songwriter and now current girlfriend is what is causing his good mood.

She has been on his mind since yesterday and still is. She is all he can think about, talk about and dream about apparently. As he quickly looks at himself in the bathroom mirror he makes his leave for his bedroom. Grabs his keys and heads out towards his car.

Ally wakes up with the sun shining on her closed eyes. Causing her to groan in frustration. She was having a wonderful dream about her and Austin preforming side by side on stage. She slowly opens her eyes to see the time on her bedside table clock.

She jumps up and out of bed when she sees she only has twenty minutes to get dressed and ready to leave for work. She quickly takes a shower and gets dressed. She is wearing a white lace top. Tucked into her light yellow skirt that comes up till right above her knee. She is also wearing some creamy, white heal wedges to mach het outfit.

Some of her hair is braided back to keep her hair from falling into her face. She has pearl earrings in her ears and she is also wearing some light mascara and eyeliner. She looks at herself once more in the mirror before grabbing her bag and keys and heading towards her car.

The drive to Sonic Boom is quick, considering that there is not to much traffic. As she enters the mall she gazes down towards the time on her phone to see that she has three minutes to spare. She sighs a breath of relief knowing she made it in time.

As she unlocks the doors to Sonic Boom she is startled when she feels to muscular toned arms wrap around her petite waist. "Guess who." The familiar voice whispers into het ear. It sends a trail of goosebumps doen her spine.

"Well, ether its my boyfriend that likes to startle me, or its the mail man." Ally turns in his arms to look at him. Austin arches a brow at her. "The mail man greets you by wrapping his arms around your waist. Well damn, I better have a talk with him about keeping his hands off of my girlfriend and to himself."

Ally giggles and rolls her eyes. "Wanna go grab some breakfast?"

"Austin, I literally just got here, and now you want me to leave?"

"Oh common Alls. It'll be fun. And how much do you wanna bet you haven't eaten today?"

Ally looks at him, smiles then rolls her eyes. "Oh common!" He begs as he pouts at her. "No! No pouting." She says trying to look away. But fails to do so. "Fine." She says rolling her eyes. Austin smiles brightly and warmly at her as he puts out his hand for her to take."Shall we?"

"We shall." Ally says, feeling better now that she has agreed to eating breakfast with Austin. They both make their way towards a diner, ready to fill their stomachs for the day. As they walk Ally rests her head on Austin's shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"Nope." She says popping the -p- "everything is just perfect." She says smiling up at him. He kisses her forehead as they enter a diner.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I hope you all have a splendid week. I love you all and please review! :D


End file.
